The Brightest Witch of Her Age: A Biography
by MaireadRuadh
Summary: "Rose Malfoy-Nott opens up the door to the incredibly private life of her mother, Hermione Granger. Malfoy-Nott delves into her own admiration and irritation with the legendary Minister for Magic in a way that is sometimes funny, other times melancholic, and always honest. It is perhaps the most important work on Ms. Granger you will ever read." -Margarette Barracus
1. Front Matter

The Brightest Witch of Her Age

* * *

The Brightest Witch of Her Age

_A Biography_

Rose Malfoy-Nott

Foreword by Scorpius Malfoy

* * *

M. L. BOOKS

Published by M. L. Books

M. L. Books Ltd, 80 Diagon Alley, London E1 8BT, England

This digital edition first published by M. L. Books 2046.

First published by M. L. Books 2046.

Copyright 2046 by Rose Malfoy-Nott

All rights reserved.

Set in 10/12.5 pt Arial Monotype

Printed in the US by Flourish & Blotts Int.

Except in the Virgin Islands, this book is sold subject to the condition that it shall not be lent, or otherwise circulated without the publisher's prior consent in any form than that in which it is published.

ISBN 978-6-9236-0140-1

Wizengamot Library Cataloging-in-Publication Data

A CIP record for this book is available from the Wizengamot Library

Library of the Magical Congress of the United States of America Cataloging-in-Publication Data

A CIP record for this book is available from the Library of MACUSA

* * *

For my family.

* * *

**Foreword**

Most people know of my mother.

Hermione Jean Granger was thrust into the papers for the first time at the age of fifteen and scarcely a week has gone by since then that she hasn't been mentioned. She is most known for her knowledge and strength - as a minority, a scholar, a leader, and a politician - and she is deserving of this and many other accolades. While she has her faults and a fair share of stumbles, she is incredibly consistent in her ability to remain steadfast in her beliefs and has been, perhaps, the most genuine politician in British Wizarding History.

When Rose first mentioned the idea of writing about mum, there was overwhelming dissent from all members of the family. Mum has never been one to expose herself to the public and the idea of Rose writing about mum's darkest - and brightest - moments was particularly painful for our father to stomach. However, months later when Rose presented us with the first draft of her work she slowly convinced us that this was something that she needed to do and, consequently, it seemed silly to all of us, including our mother, for her to do all this work and to never publish it.

My mother must have had an exceptionally hard time adjusting to the wizarding world as a young girl. A world wrought with the after-effects of the First Wizarding War and the growing tensions of the Second, mum had to constantly choose between a world and people that she grew up in and loved and an increasing pressure to belong solely in the Wizarding World that was determined to reject her. She did then what many people could not: she demanded respect first for her knowledge and second for her humanity not only from the wizarding world at large, but also her family.

Rose addresses all of this in a way that perhaps my brother and I never could. Rose inherited our mother's insatiable need for learning and expressing her knowledge with the brown curls while Aquila and I both inherited our father's determination to hold one's cards close, as the muggle saying goes, with the patent blonde. Rose reveals the caring side of our mother and the selfish side in a way that only a loving daughter can. As our world is attempting to define our mother's legacy, Rose asks the world at large to understand the woman behind the robes when considering the lasting effects she has had on our law and culture.

Scorpius Malfoy

Wiltshire, 2046

* * *

**Acknowledgments**

I would be remiss to not first thank my mother for her permission to write this biography. It is by no means comprehensive and skips over many parts of her life which are commonly deemed essential. I want to thank her for her trust in my ability to write this about her. I would also like to thank my father who has allowed for this vulnerable image of their history to be presented to the world.

I want to thank the rest of my family, blood and chosen, especially my brothers who have supported me and given me feedback during this writing process. Thank you for the late-night owls concerning important points and phrasings and early-morning floo calls which resulted in all of us having a little less hair.

I want to thank my agent, Marissa, and my editor, Linden, for their feedback and guidance in this project and everyone at M. L. Books for their assistance.

Thank you to the entire department of Journalism at Witwatersrand University of Witchcraft and Wizardry who were simultaneously critical eyes and complementary soundboards for me.

Thank you to the staff at _The Outlook_ who have been so incredibly understanding of my dedication to this project which has, momentarily, taken me away from them.

Finally, I would like to thank my husband and our three wonderful children without whom I would not have had the strength to complete this project.

* * *

**Introduction**

I was born Cassiopeia Rose Granger Malfoy, but have been called Rose "from the first moment". I was not, however, born into a particularly joyous time in my parents' marriage. My parents had married with strong affection but without the love that they would later develop for each other.

Our home growing up was always full of joy, a similar way to how my mother grew up and a stark difference from my father's childhood. They both desired for us to feel loved and consequently we spent a lot of time with our parents' friends - Christmas was always with the Weasleys and Easter was always with the Greengrasses. It was not until I was 15-years-old that I learned that my parents' marriage was almost irreparably damaged and of the secrets that were kept in the dark rooms of my childhood adolescence.

The first part of this book will examine my mother's young life after the Second Wizarding War. As a muggleborn in a position of leadership in a war-torn country, she was constantly bombarded by hate from those who in many ways blamed her for the situation the Wizarding World was in. Through her own audacity, she continued to rise through the ranks and continued to gain recognition after recognition. However, she also was dealing with post-traumatic stress disorder and depression which she confined mostly to her personal life. Most pieces on Hermione during this period focus on her ill-fated romance with Ronald Weasley and her continued friendship with him and, of course, Harry Potter. Yet, this is perhaps the time in their lives when they were most separated, physically and emotionally.

I will thus examine not only the work Hermione produced during this time, but also her relationships, romantic and platonic. Once examined, I believe that the general public will begin to see how much of this time Hermione spent on coming into her own, professionally and personally. Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter influenced her during this time, but her new relationships shaped and molded her personality and perspectives that then allowed her to come into her own in the public sphere.

The second part of this book will largely focus on the early years of Hermione and Draco's relationship. They had, in the beginning, a relationship that was largely complementary to their life goals while ignoring other, some may think essential, parts of their lives. My mother began some of her most important work during this period and gave birth to all three of her children which only further influenced her work. This period of about 15 years was undoubtedly the most important in my mother's career as it solidified her political agenda and united the forces behind her, a war heroine and progressive leader in Wizarding society's new era, and my father, a repentant Death Eater whose influence and connections as a pureblood cannot be overlooked.

This period was not free of scandal, private or public. It was the time, though, during which all of us children were home with my parents. They had the most influence on us at this time and the impact of the opinions they shared and did not share made a lasting impact on us and, by extension, their legacies.

The time in which Hermione became the Minister for Magic is perhaps the most important in understanding her influence on wizarding society and is the period of time during which most of the work on her exists. Though she produced the least amount of policy and laws at this time, she was at her strongest professionally. It was during this time that my mother reached her lowest point personally, especially concerning my father. However, through sacrifice, my parents reached the level of companionship personally which they had always maintained professionally. This, I argue, is evident in the way she was able to help heal our world in the most impactful way we have yet to see.

The words of a daughter may bring unwarranted criticism and for this, I am well prepared. I have, though, worn many hats in my relationship with my mother. The relationship we now share is based on our mutual respect for the other's pursuit of knowledge and love, both of which have followed their own courses. Therefore, in the pages that follow I examine her, for all that she is to me and all that she is to our world, for better or worse.


	2. Part 1: Chapter 1

**Part 1**

Hogwarts to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement

1998 - 2002

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Tomorrow's Just Your Future Yesterday

My graduation from Hogwarts happened during what was the most contentious time in my relationship with my mother. I had been obsessed with my mother during my childhood, but my adolescence, somewhat predictably, lead to a rocky relationship. Of course, this tends to happen because in most cases, and certainly mine, I, the doting child, learned that my parents were not perfect and my parents discovered that I, the doting child, was no longer doting. When you grow older, though, and begin to discover that you do not know everything and that your parents had reasons for making some of the decisions they did, this relationship, at least in my case, begins to mend.

My mother, Hermione Granger, did not have an easy adolescence. Even if you disregard the fact that she spent a majority of her first seven years in the Wizarding World trying, attempting, researching, and fighting to kill Tom Riddle, she, as a muggleborn in a world where bloodist purebloods formed the hegemonic class, was fighting an uphill battle the entire time. I, during the same period of life, was dealt a much easier hand which was in large part because of work that my mother did. I, however, was either too ignorant or too stubborn to respect the difficulties my mother had at my age and my mother was finding it difficult to comprehend that it was possible for me to not have to go through her experiences to become a strong woman. This all culminated at around the time of my graduation ceremony when I announced that I had accepted the invitation to study at the University of Cardiff. My mother saw this, at the time, as me being unappreciative of all the work that she, my father, and their friends had put in to allow me the same opportunities in Wizarding Society that, at the time of her graduation, had only been readily available to purebloods. I interpreted my mother's disdain for my decision as just another way she was keeping my muggle heritage from me. It was not, I am disappointed to say, until much later that I realized that my mother - the War Heroine, Minister for Magic, and activist who took the Wizarding World by storm - had not been mad at me, but was jealous of me.

Hermione Granger, since discovering that she was a witch, dedicated her life to the Wizarding World. Typically, this is attributed to her friendship with Harry Potter. Harry, who grew up similarly inasmuch as he knew nothing of magic before his Hogwarts letter, fully embraced the Wizarding World, but he had few pleasant connections to his muggle upbringing. Hermione, though, grew up in very different circumstances. Her mother and father were both dentists and shared a loving, close relationship with their daughter. Hermione returned to the muggle world almost every break in the academic calendar and kept in regular contact with her family while at Hogwarts. She describes her years there as,

Maintaining a balance between my muggle life and my magical life. In the muggle world, I couldn't perform magic, but I also didn't have anyone to talk to about it. In the Wizarding World, talking about muggle things was discouraged as it was viewed as alienating to most half-blood and pureblood students. It was a different time then, but I felt a responsibility, especially during those early years, to stay connected to my parents.1

It was Hermione's interest in knowledge of the Wizarding World that enabled her to succeed in living a dual life. This is what opened the door to her early integration into a Wizarding society that was, by and large, hostile to muggleborns. Rowan Khanna has written extensively on the prejudices towards muggleborns implicit in Wizarding society. In her seminal tome, Khanna writes

There is no greater social injustice in the British Wizarding World than the way muggleborn witches and wizards are so poorly introduced to our society and nurtured whilst here. Virtually every magical child is given a preliminary education before they attend Hogwarts and grow up in an environment conducive to learning spells, potions, and other essential information of everyday life not taught in formal education. Muggleborns are expected to not only embrace a Wizarding culture that they have no access to outside of academics but to denounce their muggle traditions or else face ridicule from men and women with outdated, bloodist ideas who still hold the most influence over our government.

Is it any wonder, then, why muggleborns who do not reject their muggle culture fully prefer to use muggle appliances and tools? Is it any wonder that they continue to observe muggle ceremonies and superstitions? It is not the responsibility of muggleborns to work towards their own ingratiation, but the job of Wizarding Britain to examine our behaviors and biases so that muggleborns are no longer discriminated against in our society, educational systems, and government. Instead, we must see that they are wholly embraced by a people intentionally kept from them.2

Following the end of the Second Wizarding War (SWW), though the Light had won the war, it was a long and hard journey for muggleborns. Though the Death Eaters were a small percentage of the Wizarding British population, the ideas and fears, however unfounded, that they stirred up in the society had lasting and deep effects.3 Not for the first time, all muggleborns were forced to choose between their two worlds. Hermione's choice was certainly influenced by the fact that she had been tortured both emotionally and physically, that she had been nearly killed for the Wizarding World, and that her parents were now lost to her. The conclusion that she had no choice but to fully reject muggle culture, though, is unfounded.

Experiencing trauma has long-lasting effects. Post-traumatic stress disorder (PTSD)4 is the muggle term for what healers have coined Traumatic Response (TR)5 following the effects of the SWW. Doctors and healers both agree that responses to PTSD/TR are varied, but behavior is largely based on the sufferer's perceived vision, or lack thereof, for the future.6 While most argue that it only made sense that Hermione and other muggleborns who survived the SWW would work to contribute to the resulting society, when seen through the perspective of their trauma, I argue that the option of leaving British Wizarding Society to instead rejoin British Muggle Society would have been equally strong, if not stronger, of an impulse. Low expectations for acceptance and equality in our society in addition to a desire to avoid reminders of the trauma might have convinced many muggleborns to return to muggle society. In a recent survey of SWW veterans, 70% of the muggleborns surveyed said that they considered leaving Wizarding society altogether.7 85% of muggleborns said that they felt socially pressured to disguise their muggle customs following the war.8 Thus, the fact that nearly 80% of muggleborns remained primarily active in the Wizarding World9 is therefore not an inevitable response to the Light winning the war, but a conscious choice.

A likely reason that this difficult choice was made is the connections within the Wizarding World, forged through time at Hogwarts and in the war, that muggleborns made. Though muggleborns were not prepared for day-to-day life in Wizarding society outside of academia, it remains true that the majority of their life from the age of 11-17 revolved around it. Friendship is a powerful thing and Hermione's friendship with Harry Potter and relationship with Ronald Weasley (Chapter 3) may not have been at its best following the War, but they are the best evidence for why she remained as an active member of Wizarding society and perhaps is a case study for why so many muggleborns choose to remain a part of the Society. This decision did not come easily and had long-lasting effects for Hermione as it does for many muggleborns.

Prior to the Battle of the Seven Potters, Hermione altered her parents' memories in order to remove herself from their thoughts to change their identities as a form of protection against Death Eaters. Numerous claims have been made as to the effects of this memory modification on Mr. and Mrs. Granger, from speculation that her parents returned to their prior life effortlessly to rumors that the charm went wrong and they are both patients at muggle psychiatric facilities. The truth, however, can be found somewhere in the middle.

I have never met my maternal grandparents, though my mother did find them and restored their memories of their lives in England with her very soon after the end of the SWW.10 Their memories of her, though, could not remove the memories she had constructed for them. Hermione spent some time with them, seeking the assistance of Healer Penny Haywood and local healers to help reconcile the two lives they had in their consciousness. However, Hermione was only able to spend a little time with her parents as she had to return to Britain. She was unsuccessful in convincing her parents to join her, but she had promised to return every few months to visit. She never talked to them again because as she was traveling back to Australia, she received the news that they had been involved in an automobile crash. When she arrived, her father had already been pronounced dead her mother was in a coma11. Before Hermione was able to organize her mother's transfer to Perth Hospital for Magical Healing, she was pronounced brain dead. Once transferred, the healers determined that there was nothing that they could do and she joined her husband two days later.

My mother has never expressly told me that she blames herself for her mother's death, but it is something my brothers and I have often wondered, given the way that she talks about her and my grandfather. She never spoke of them when we were young, but that was not an entirely uncommon thing at the time. People of my generation growing up with two complete sets of grandparents was practically unheard of and the only children we knew who did were Bill and Fleur Weasley's children. Family members who died during the war were either thunderously cherished or silently revered. My father rarely spoke to, let alone of, his parents which further solidified the notion for me that it was normal to simply not know your parents' parents. It was not until my brother Scorpius started at Hogwarts that we began to question our family's dynamics. As we grew older, any questions about Mr. and Mrs. Granger were met with uncharacteristically quiet words from my mother followed by stern words and looks from my father. Whether or not she blamed herself, the trauma of losing one's parents so suddenly compounded with the trauma she experienced during the war resulted in a lot of pain for my mother. Consequently, she constructed a wall that separated her muggle identity from her muggleborn identity, a wall that would not be easily broken.12

Dealing with and seeking help for this trauma was not easy. Doctors were well ahead of healers in the practice of dealing with TR as healers had to research a society that predominantly ignored mental health. Studies at the time were underfunded and contained small sample sizes, leading to inconsistent and vague conclusions.13 The field itself contained only a handful of qualified healers in all of Great Britain and Ireland.14 Muggleborns were aware of the state of the field in both societies and yet they had the least amount of access to it in both. Muggleborns were aware of muggle methods of therapy, but were overtly encouraged to "not seek help from muggle healers for problems concerning wizarding events and conditions."15 This view sees enormous support to this day based on the fear that should wizards and witches seek help from muggles, the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy will inevitably be violated.16 This fear, however, is unfounded as there is a precedent for wizards and witches to seek help from muggles in the case of physical afflictions for which there are no healing charms.17,18 Moreover, about 70% of half-blood and pureblood witches and wizards received therapy by a licensed muggle therapist in the five years following the War as compared to a minuscule 10% of muggleborns.19 A more logical explanation is therefore that the large taboo on mental health prevented muggleborns from seeking help from mind-healers and societal pressure on muggleborns to involve themselves only with the Wizarding World resulted in most muggleborns not receiving the assistance that they need following the War.

Entering her final year at Hogwarts, Hermione Granger was thus experiencing the effects of emotional and physical trauma from the War and the emotional pain of losing her parents without the assistance of a professional. Furthermore, the castle - as the site of the Battle of Hogwarts - was still under repair and was filled with potential eliciunters20. When talking to me about her last year, my mother now admits to suffering from debilitating panic attacks. In an article for _The Outlook _'s inaugural issue, she wrote,

I believed that I had no one to whom I could turn. It felt wrong to talk to Harry about it when I thought of his trauma as being greater than my own and Ronald and I were not that vulnerable with each other at the time. The only close friend that I had with me at Hogwarts was Ginny and I thought that it would be selfish asking her for help because she had lost a brother at that battle21. No matter what I tried, I could not help the images that would materialize in my brain whenever I turned a corner or the dead bodies that I saw when I was eating a meal. A younger student would ask me about my experiences and I would freeze. I didn't know how to talk about anything that wasn't to do with a lesson. The catchphrase of everyone at the time was "I'm fine" when we weren't. So many of us developed addictions or fell into bad patterns because we didn't know what else to do [...] I threw myself into my studies, but I was not performing at the caliber to which I was accustomed and I only grew increasingly frustrated with myself. It took me a very long time to finally admit that what I was feeling at the time was valid and that I could express my pain to others. It was only then that I finally sought help from a healer, but at that point I had been mismanaging my pain for 10 years. I am still trying to break the patterns that I created during those years. It's difficult to accept that you have a future when you live day-to-day for so long.22

Hermione had been in a romantic relationship with her long-time friend Ronald Weasley since the Battle of Hogwarts.23 Ron had decided to join their friend Harry Potter in taking up Minister Shacklebolt's invitation for veterans of the Battle of Hogwarts to bypass taking the customary N.E.W.T.s.24 As neither Ron nor Harry were ever particularly interested in academic pursuits in the first place, both decided to not complete their formal education and thus for the first time since their first year, the Golden Trio was separated.

"I think Hermione was secretly pleased," Harry says when asked about this. "She was dealing with a lot at the time and she never appreciated being seen as weak or uncertain.25 With us away from her, she could still control how she appeared in communication with us. It was obviously not ideal, but none of us were really available for each other. So, she seemed fine in her letters and we didn't press it because we were doing the same thing."26

Her relationship with Ron was speculated on by tabloids and made the front page of _Witch Weekly _and the societal pages of _The Daily Prophet _frequently even when the couple had gone weeks without seeing each other. When they did see each other they often fought. "When Ronald and I were apart, we were great because we were pretending that we weren't hurt or struggling. When we saw each other during my final year, we couldn't hide behind the parchment anymore and instead of dealing with it, we picked fights."27 Weekends that were meant to be relaxing left Hermione exhausted and she began to turn to destructive tendencies. "It got to the point where I decided that it would be easier if I just didn't have to talk to them [Harry and Ron] so I tried to sabotage those relationships."28

Hermione has been open about her struggle with self-harm which began during this year. It is not uncommon to see people who are struggling with TR to resort to self-harm, especially in the case of physical trauma.29 She struggled with eating as panic attacks would occur frequently which, in addition to her depression, would often leave her too exhausted to go to meals. Whereas she had once found time to study, organize her two best friends' studies, and research how to defeat a Dark Lord, she now had barely enough energy to attend classes and complete assigned coursework.

I started taking things, not even because I enjoyed how they made me feel - they elicited, as a whole, not pleasant feelings for me - but because it was different and effortless. I told myself that if I just got through the week, I could do whatever I wanted on the weekends. So I would study, write, and revise all week and then just let go. Of course, you stop doing it because it's a choice at some point and do it just because you feel compelled to. It got so bad that Ron threatened to send me to a muggle rehabilitation center which, at the time, seemed like the worst possible thing that could happen to me. We worked really hard to manage my additions after that.30

Despite everything against her and her own demons, Hermione maintained her position as top student for most of her final year and graduated first in her class after earning Outstanding on all seven of her N.E.W.T.s.31,32 She saw early success with the publication of two of her articles.33 It is thus not because of her difficulties during this year that Hermione is known as one of the brightest witches of her age, but in spite of them. Before she even began work at the Ministry, she solidified herself as one of the most formidable members of our society.

* * *

**Endnotes**

1 Hermione Granger, interview by Padma Patil, _A Closer Look _, WWN, March 9, 2016.

2 Rowan Khanna, _On a More Equal Society_ (London: Rumihart Books, 2002), 43.

3 See Anthony Goldstein, _Pureblood Radicalism _(London: Obscurus Books, 2040).

4 National Collaborating Centre for Mental Health (UK), "1, Introduction," _Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder: The Management of PTSD in Adults and Children in Primary and Secondary Care. Leicester _. NICE Clinical Guidelines, no. 26. Gaskell; 2005.

5 Penny Haywood, _Addressing Traumatic Response _(London: St. Mungo's Press, 2000).

6 Center for Substance Abuse Treatment (US), "Chapter 3, Understanding the Impact of Trauma," in _Trauma-Informed Care in Behavioral Health Services _, Treatment Improvement Protocol (TIP) 57 (Rockville: Substance Abuse and Mental Health Services Administration (US), 2014).

7 "Les attitudes sociales en GB après la guerre" Centre de recherche Flamel, Paris (July 2045).

8 Ibid.

9 Percy Weasley, _British Wizarding Demographics Following the Second Wizarding War _, (London: M. L. Books, 2000).

10 Hermione Granger and Penny Haywood, "Removing Memory Charms: A Case Study of Richard and Jean Granger," _The British Journal of Healing Magic _14 (August 1998): 50-68.

11 A coma is a state where someone is not responsive and cannot be woken up. A coma of the sort my maternal grandmother suffered is not treatable by doctors, but is treatable by healers.

12 This wall existed for my entire childhood. Retrospectively, it made sense as so many of her memories could be traced back to her parents, but as a child, I resented her for keeping this part of her, and by consequence me, from me. I remember going into Muggle London with Sophia Moore in our 5th year and being so embarrassed by my ignorance of everything that I encountered, from the tube to how to count the money. I angrily sent my mother a letter blaming her for not teaching about my own heritage. This sparked an argument that my mother and I would rehash frequently until I was 19-years old. It was with this desire to irk my mother and this wish to understand my muggle heritage that I went off to the University of Cardiff in the first place. My muggle heritage - which had been denied to both me and my mother, albeit in differing ways - was for the first time in my life within my reach.

13 Penny Haywood, "A Short History of Treating Mental Health in Wizarding Britain: 1900-2020," in _Psychiatry and the Wizarding World _, ed. Padma Patil (Cambridge: ML Press, 2025), 63-94.

14 Ibid.

15 Elphias Doge, "Concerning Traumatic Response," _The Daily Prophet_, August 9, 1998.

16 See Rita Skeeter _On Wizards and Muggles _(London: The Daily Prophet Press, 2002).

17 Penny Haywood, "A Short History of Treating Mental Health in Wizarding Britain: 1900-2020," in _Psychiatry and the Wizarding World_, ed. Padma Patil (Cambridge: ML Press, 2025), 63-94.

18 See Rose Malfoy-Nott, _The Politics of Prejudice_: _Using Anti-Mugglism to Police Muggleborns _(Cardiff: Lima Press, 2030), 40-73.

19 Penny Haywood, _Dealing with TR in Post-War Britain _(Edinburgh: Winickus Press, 2005), 101.

20 In muggle literature, these are most commonly referred to as stressors or triggers.

21 The Battle of Hogwarts. Fred Weasley was killed during the battle.

22 Hermione Granger, "Learning to Live," _The Outlook_, September 2032, 13-17.

23 More on their relationship at this time can be found in Chapter 3

24 They were instead deemed qualified based on their dueling skills displayed at the Battle of Hogwarts. See Executive Decree 10098750 "Exemption of N.E.W.T. Qualifications for Auror Application"

25 When asked in a different interview on June 5, 2045, Ron agreed with Harry's statements but added, "she also didn't have to help us with our work, which saved her loads of time."

26 Harry Potter, personal interview. June 4, 2045.

27 Hermione Granger, personal interview. May 31, 2045.

28 Ibid.

29 Penny Haywood, _Dealing with TR in Post-War Britain _(Edinburgh: Winickus Press, 2005), 27.

30 Hermione Granger, personal interview. May 31, 2045.

31 Hermione sat for Charms, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, Transfiguration, Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, and Potions.

32 N.E.W.T. stands for Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Test which is something that I had forgotten before writing this.

33 "Removing Memory Charms: A Case Study of Richard and Jean Granger" which was co-authored by Penny Haywood and published in _The British Journal of Healing Magic _in August 1998 and "Magical Creatures and a Strive for Equality" published in _Sociology _in May 1999.

* * *

_a/n_ _on formatting _

FanFiction is very limited in terms of formatting which is not ideal. Therefore (for now at least) block quotes will be centered since I cannot indent them and numbers that should be in superscript will just appear normal.

The whole story is also being posted on Archive of Our Own (ao3) under the same name (_The Brightest Witch of Her Age: A Biography_) under my same name (MaireadRuadh) with the proper formatting if you would prefer to read it there.


End file.
